Study In Blue
by Jak Moriarty
Summary: A chain of suicides have been happening all round London, the head of police, Luke Castellan, has been trying to solve the new case with his team until his enemy had decided to come back to town to help out.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Study In Blue  
**Universe?: **AU  
**Rated: **T. Will contain blood, dead people and murders.  
**Summery**: A chain of suicides have been happening all round London, the head of police, Luke Castellan, has been trying to solve the new case with his team until his enemy had decided to come back to town to help out.  
**Anything else:** If you don't like, yaoi or yuri, don't read it.

_

* * *

_

_Stud__y In Blue  
__Prologue_

The flash went off on the camera and Connor peered over the top, seeing the dead body lying on the floor. "Still can't believe it." He muttered half to his self.

"We'll start believing it," Luke said, folding his arms. He was stood behind Connor who was crouched down, taking photos for evidence. Luke tilted his head to the side, getting the better look on the body. It was a teenage boy, looked about 16-ish, had messy black hair, and wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary, to tell the truth. "Anyone can get killed nowadays."

"I can see that now." Connor replied, standing up, capping the camera. He looked quite downcast. Connor had just joined police; he was still trying to get his head round the fact that he was part of the team who solved cases of dead people. "Any ID yet?" he asked, not making eye contact with his boss.

"Nope," Luke answered turning on his heel walking out of the town house building. It was a house for sale, and it was a pretty horrible one as well. No one had come to see or even want to come to buy it. And now that someone had died in it, who would now? "Travis!" he barked to his other team mate. "ID, now," He ordered.

The young man walked up with photographic files, flicking through then. "Yeah, just got them now. The kid's name is Perseus Jackson - Percy for short, 16 years old, lives with his mum down town London. And has no reason to be here at all." He explained. He glanced up at his boss's perplexed face. "What?" he said.

"The reason why he had reason to be here?" he knitted his eyebrows together."Why would a teenage boy want to be in a house for sale and want to die?" he thought. "How he died?" his hand has found it' way to his chin now, trying to work this case out.

"Possible suicide, need to get the files back from base, and if so..." Travis sighed, "Third one this month." He said. "Maybe he was depressed, hated school or hated his life all together."

"All reusable," Luke mused, "But why?" he wanted to know now. Luke was cut short as his phone started to ring, "Hello? Ah, Annabeth Chase. Anymore fantastic news of the new comer to town then?" he asked.

"Don't sound so pleased Luke." Annabeth answered back. "So, I've got the results back and this is what they said. The boy died of probably infestation. Passed out possibly, choked on his own vomit." She explained, "Wasn't any alcohol in his system, and could have been a seizer? Possibly, although, I'm not sure yet."

"Oh shut up, you know what it was, you've seen the papers."

There was a brief pause of silence, Luke was sure that he'd heard Annabeth gulp. "He's part of the suicides, isn't he, Luke?"

Luke closed his eyes and held a hand to his temple. "There can't be link between them; there can't be a chain of suicides, can there?"

"We're not sure yet, Luke, okay?" Annabeth sounded irritated at this information.

"And we all know that's wrong, don't we?" Luke froze at the sound of the voice. His face turned into a scowl and jerked round. He saw the young man who he hated for all these years. The young man lent forwards on the police car. He had shaggy black hair, dark eyes, and had pale skin and wore a black suit.

His name was Nico di Angelo.

* * *

This is what happens when I have a block of from writing and then come back with a murder. How cool am I?

I've had this idea for a while. And yes, I did have a lot of help from Sherlock Holmes. I loved that show since I was a kid. Not a good idea to let a six year old to watch them of course, if you do, you'll turn out like me! Death obsessed.

~August


	2. Chapter One

_One_

Three weeks later

The dozens of cameras flashed concisely in the three faces of the head of the police. Luke sat in the middle, one hand in his hair trying to figure out what the fucking hell to say to the press and the other gesturing to the crowd as he _tried _to explain what to say. Beside him on his right was Thalia Grace, second in command. Although, she'd like to think she was in charge most of the time, as like now for instance. Thalia was speaking strongly and firmly, her face like stone as her dark blue eyes sent sparks off at the press which they back away in fear. And for his left was Annabeth Chase, the new comer in town and the scientist in this investigation.

"Yes, yes. We know." Luke said irritated now, cutting through Thalia's speech of how the police were handling it all and how they would investigate it right away about the suicides which were suspected to be linked.

"But how can suicides be linked?" one female reporter asked.

"Well..." Luke hesitated, unsure on how to answer this at all. As at this précised moment, he didn't know at all either. "All the evidence clearly shows that all the victims were at a place where they had no relevant to be there at all." He explained in a loud voice, getting across to the very infuriating press.

"But how?" Another reporter asked, "How can they all be link expected for the fact that the victims were found in a place where they wouldn't have any convinces of being."

This is where Thalia cut in, "All the victims were found with some sort of poison of some sort - which our scientist, Dr Chase, has been studying."

"I have found that each of the victims had taken the poison themselves as there was clearly no sign of struggle—," Dr Chase was saying before all the phones of the reporters went off, including Thalia's and Annabeths.

Thalia glanced at her phone and an instant but familiar scowl came upon it. She faced the reporters again. "If anyone has just received a text, just ignore it now." She ordered hotly.

"But..." A young male reporter began, "It just says, _'wrong_'?" he sounded confused.

The flashes of the cameras came back before they even stopped.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, until another reporter cut in.

"These three people, is there nothing that links them together," asked an male reporter. Annabeth scowled hotly at the man.

Luke took the lead, "There's no links found yet...but, we're looking for on, there _has_ to be one."

As like before, all the mobiles of the reports in front of them, including Thalia, Annabeth and now Luke's, mobiles went off signalling a text.

Thalia took this by the neck, "If you have all got texts again, just ignore them."

The same nervous reported spoke up, "But it just says, '_wrong_'?"

"Yeah, well, just ignore that." She said irritated. "If there are no more questions for Detective Castellan, I'm going to bring this interview to an end,"

Then another reporter spoke up just at the last minute, "If there are suicides, what _are_ you investigating?"He sounded quite smug about the question like he was right already.

Luke hesitated at this question, like if he got the question wrong, his life would go down the basin hole. "As I say, these suicides are _clearly_ linked." He said stiffly, "Um...It's an unusual situation of course, however we have got our best people investigating this situation—," the phones rang again. Luke fished out his mobile and glanced at the scene.

_Wrong_!

He glared at the scene as his fist clenched round it.

"One more question!" Thalia spoke up, wanting to get this over with already.

Then a woman spoke up, "Is there a chance if these are murders?" she said, "And if they are, is it a serial killer?"

Luke froze at this point, not knowing what to say. He ran a hand through his blond hair and said: "I...I know you like writing about this, but...it does appear to be suicides." He explained seriously. "We do know the difference and – um... The poison was clearly self inflicted -,"

"Yes, but if they _are _murders," the woman carried on, "how do people keep themselves save?"

"Well," Luke said, in under presser, "Don't commit suicide," he said simply enough.

There was a brief pause, until Thalia muttered: "Daily Mail,"

Luke's mind began to think up away to cover that up. "Obviously, this is a frightening time for everybody, but what everybody _has_ to do, is exercise reusable percussions. We are all as save we want to be-," the phones went for the last time. Luke's phone ding'd and he slid it out.

_You know where to find me_.

_NA_

Luke took a breath and was slowly regretting looking at his phone and put it away. "Thank you," he muttered and began to get up.

The rings of the phones in the offices of the police rang as Thalia and Luke walked through.

"You have to make him stop doing that," she insisted, "He's making us look like idiots."

Luke ran a hand through is thick hair, "If you know how he does it, I'll stop it." Thalia looked at him in disbelief.

==/\==

The clinking of bottles and drunkard laughter came around Detective Castellan, as he had one hand holding up his head as the other poured the burning liquid down his throat. The day today had been stressful, nothing more than having a room full of reporters clawing at you than having a just a irritable day at the office, trying to figure out this fucking case. Suicides, murders or serial killings. His finger went in a triangle as he tried to figure this out.

_Suicides, murders or serial killings_.

A gulp of his beer was the answer to this.

Someone sat next to Luke as he was lost in his thoughts, his finger still going round in a triangle. He didn't give a flying fuck if someone saw him doing this. He was used to it now, getting looks, side way glances and irrigated scoffs. All detectives did.

Expect for the one beside him. He enjoyed it most of all.

"If you trying to think of a threesome, that isn't the way of doing it." Luke's eyes froze on his finger which landed on serial killings. He knew that voice. He hated that voice.

"Nico..." It came out on its own. His tongue just let it slip. His eyes were still staring at his finger, signalling serial killer.

A chuckle came beside him. "I'm glad you didn't deny it." Nico answered back.

This is when Luke swiped his bottle onto the floor smashing, and pointed a finger at the other wannabe detective. He knew people had stop what they were doing and staring at him."What the fuck are you doing here?" His eyes were wide and slightly insane. His hair was sticking up in every direction because of him running his hand through it so much. Being a young detective drove him to this.

Nico locked with his eyes. He had a blank face on as the purple bottle of J2O was at his lips. "You're paying for that." He said before taking a gulp of his drink and settling it back on the bar.

"Answer me." He ordered.

Nico's lips twitched, "That's the Luke who I used to know,"

Luke lowered his hand as it turned into a fist. "You brought this on, di Angelo."

"To be correct," Nico thought, "You did—," The next second, Nico found his self on the floor with bust lip.

"That's it!" The barman's words echoed the silent bar, "You two are out. NOW!"

Before the detectives knew it, they were being thrown out onto the streets of London at midnight. And to top it off, rain was pouring down in sheets, drenching them in seconds. This was fucking great. A murder case and now he was thrown out of his favourite bar because he had just one punch of his rival. Nico di Angelo, the greatest detective.

There was silence between them, but how Luke rammed Nico up against the wall, his lips moving against hit. He didn't know. Nico took charge of this and spun them round, grabbing the other detective's hands and holding them above his head.

His breath heavy and hot against his skin, "We can't hold what was between us," Nico said.

Luke's breath came out in pants as his face was getting pelted with rain. His eyes were closed as he tried not to imagine every way possible in his mind, also the fact that he really need to control his blood flow. But what came from his lips sounded childish as much as the next, "You were the one who started all this."

Nico let out a chuckle and lent his forehead against Luke's, "You were the one who shot me." He said, amused by this.

"You didn't die. I shot you in the shoulder, you twat."

"Because you can't get what you want." The words stung in Luke's mind. Shit, did they hurt but at the same time he wanted to shot him again.

The time when his phone went off, it was morning. His head pounded as well as other parts of his body did. The stupid phone wouldn't stop ringing as Luke's hangover started to come over him. So he grabbed it and answered. It was Thalia and her voice sounded urgent.

"There's been another suicide."

Luke snapped his phone shut and began to yank on his clothes. Skipping the fact that his hangover was dawning over him. He was in mid-motion of pulling on his shirt when Nico stood at the bedroom doorway in his black suit; he had his regular tousled black hair, his dark eyes pale skin. But something was different today. Luke wasn't in his flat.

"I'm coming with you." Nico just had to say.


End file.
